Battle of London
Somewhere in the gap between the Battle of New York and the Hamburg Invasion, the Battle of London took place. This battle, unlike all other battles, had multiple objectives. These were in three steps that took place individually throughout the op; they are as follows: #Intercept Solomon Lewis' shipment of bombs. #Destroy the Russian cargo plane before it can land in London. #Destroy an enemy jamming tower and later rescue the daughter of the US President. #Disarm a nuke hidden in London (failed) Course of events The first operation saw British SAS soldiers intercepting a shipment containing bombs that were shipped from Saudi Arabia by Solomon Lewis; he planned to destroy London with the bombs, but the SAS troops found the weapons and destroyed them. The next objective was to shoot down a Russian Antonov An-124 before it could land in London, carrying with it another load of bombs. This mission is also a sucess. The next mission saw Delta Force and SAS troops destroying a Russian jamming tower atop Westminster Abbey and then rescuing the daughter of the US President; this mission also suceeds. But the fourth objective, disarm a nuke hidden in London, fails (sort of); Henry Blackburn cuts the wires leading from the battery to the timer sucessfully, but accidentally destroys the neutron trigger by slashing it with a machete instead of using wire cutters (he randomly grabbed the wrong tool). Later, while removing the conventional explosive, he accidentally rips it out instead of doing it gently. Sandman later screws up while separating the U-235 masses when he rips the masses apart in a fit of outrage and throws them across the street, shattering them. Fortunately, they're 5 miles apart, preventing the combine mass from flooding with radiation and killing everyone. Sandman puts each piece in a metal box and notifies the police, who turn the bomb to the government, which buries the box under the Thames River. Just as everyone thinks the mission is over, the CIA gets a call about the Russian Navy and Global Tyranny Army amassing a huge fleet of Russian warships on British waters. Sure enough, the British and American special forces find the entire Russian fleet stationed on the Thames River, armed with enough weapons to blow London to pieces. Henry leads a frontal attack on the command vessel, an Oscar-II submarine. Along with the SAS, he discovers that this Oscar-II has a supercomputer on board that's programmed to destroy London and he works with the SAS to reprogram it to attack its own fleet. The British and Americans later use it to destroy a Russian forward rearming\refueling base positioned at Hereford before destroying the sub altogether. Then the SAS are informed of a weapon of mass destruction (WMD) hidden on a train under Westminster, as well as Walther's sister, Ellen, being held hostage on board. The SAS and Delta Force fight their way into the London Underground and Henry later gets on board the train. He finds Ellen and the WMD, but is unable to disarm it before the SAS destroy the train, crushing the WMD and preventing it from exploding as the train derails and is destroyed. Henry gathers up the survivors and they fight their way back to the surface together, where they face more and more Iraqi insurgents and Russian troops until they finally run into...Solomon Lewis. He lashes out against the Americans and British for foiling his bomb plot by killing the SAS and Delta Force soldiers, but keep Ellen, Henry, and several others alive for questioning. During interrogation, Solomon attempts to convince Henry that it was Makarov's idea to hide the bomb in London, but it fails. Later, Henry attacks Solomon and later escapes from the prison he's held inside-along with several inmates from various SAS and Delta Force units. Finally, Solomon tracks the runaways at a Galleria near Westminster and, while disguised as a cop, tries to kill the fugitives, but they escape, inciting a chase that begins in the mall, but later spills onto the streets. Henry, Sandman, and Ellen commandeer Harley Davidson motorcycles and use them to escape while Solomon commandeers a truck and uses that to try and crush Sandman and Ellen, only to get into a fight for control of the vehicle when Henry sneaks into the truck and tries to take it for himself. The Battle of London ends when the Americans, who have installed long-range missile sites near London, destroy key Russian bases hidden throughout London, forcing the Russians to flee from Westminster, but the Seventh Trumpet Judgment falls, destroying London with a tsunami. The Americans, SAS and the enemies all escape London. Trivia *The second mission, destroying a Russia cargo plane, bears a direct resemblance to Ace Combat: Assault Horizon. *The part where the nuke in London resembles that of the Paris nuke explosion in Battlefield 3. *The firefight in London while searching for the jamming tower and US President's daughter is a reference to Modern Warfare 3. *The nuke that goes off is the first nuke that explodes in Europe (the one in Paris being the second). *The chase in the mall and streets is a reference to T2: Judgment Day (1991)